Thirst For Revenge
by Caz Malfoy
Summary: Vampire Ianto: Why me? He should have been the one you saved. He was the one worth saving! Tell me why I'm so special that you couldn't let me die with him!


**Title:** Thirst For Revenge  
**Fandom:** Torchwood/Doctor Who  
**Pairing:** Ianto/OMC (Past life!Jack)  
**Rating:** FRM  
**WARNING:** DARK THEMES. CHARACTER DEATH.  
**Summary:** _Why me? He should have been the one you saved. He was the one worth saving! Tell me why I'm so special that you couldn't let me die with him!_  
**Author's Note:** This is the companion to Blood Lust and Overdue Reunion

x

Hands slid around his waist and a pair of soft lips descended against his neck. Ianto Jones rolled his eyes and tried to pull away from the other's reach. "Stop that," he admonished, swatting the hands away.

Henry Fitzgerald pouted and looked at his lover with large blue eyes. "You're such a spoil sport," he retorted, slouching back against the tree and folding his arms across his chest. "You never want to play."

Ianto laughed and turned to face Henry. "You sound like a little boy," he informed him. He brought a hand up to cup the Englishman's cheek, "You know we have to be careful," he whispered, running his thumb over Henry's lip. "If we get caught…"

Henry rolled his eyes and flopped down onto the grass, cushioning his head with his hands. "If we get caught, I doubt the Doctor will do anything. Have you seen some of the company he keeps?"

Ianto glared down at Henry before smiling reluctantly. The other man did have a point. Their employer – known only as the Doctor – had the most bizarre collection of friends. They certainly made no attempt to hide their sexual preferences when they arrived hand in hand with male escorts.

"Be that as it may," he eventually spoke, "I still think we need to be careful when we're in public."

Henry sighed and reached up, pulling Ianto down so they were pressed flush against each other. "We're not in public now," he stated, rolling his hips against the Welshman's own. "Why don't you do what you promised to do when we got here?"

Ianto groaned at Henry's suggestion as memories of his whispered words came back to him. Lust flooded his body, ridding him of his logic and common sense. Something about Henry made everything – the risks and potential danger – worthwhile.

Swiftly he leant down, capturing Henry's lips in a kiss that made them both breathless.

x

The Doctor looked up when he heard a knock on the door. "Come in," he called across the room, never moving from where he was sitting at his desk.

The heavy wooden door opened slowly and Ianto entered, carrying a thick book in his hands. "Ah, Ianto," the Doctor greeted him with a large smile. Of all his employees, Ianto was one of his favourites. Well, Ianto and his lover Henry, but the Doctor didn't like to let on that he could smell the couple's scent all over them. That would arouse too many questions.

Ianto smiled and stepped closer to the desk. Many of the Doctor's staff were frightened of the strange man who slept during the day, venturing out only at night. But Ianto felt no fear in his presence, only a fascination that made him want to study the older man.

"That book you asked for, sir," he said, holding the thick tome up. He placed the book on the desk.

The Doctor beamed at the Welshman. "Thank you, Ianto," he replied, reaching out and pulling the book toward him.

Ianto smiled happily and inclined his head, turning on his heel and heading back to the door.

"Ianto?" the Doctor called after him, looking up at his archivist over the rim of his glasses.

"Sir?" Ianto replied politely, turning around to face the Doctor.

The Doctor removed his glasses, setting them down on the book in front of him. "I'll be going out this evening," he informed him, steepling his fingers before his face. "I don't know what time I'll be back, but would you be kind enough to let the other staff know they have the evening off."

Ianto nodded, smiling at his boss. "Thank you, sir," he murmured, reaching for the door handle once more.

The Doctor waited until Ianto had opened the door and was about to leave before saying, "And Ianto, give my best to Henry when you see him."

He winked at the younger man before placing his glasses back on and looking back down at his book once more, leaving Ianto staring at him open mouthed.

x

Ianto shivered and pulled the sheets over his body, it was freezing! Beside him, Henry rolled over and laughed at the sight of Ianto bundled up beneath the covers.

"Cold?" Henry asked, sliding his hand under the sheets and running it down Ianto's side.

The Welshman hissed and tried to move away from Henry. "Your hands are like ice," he accused, rolling over and glaring at Henry.

Henry was lying on his side, looking at Ianto with large eyes and wearing not a stitch. He wasn't even covered by the blankets. "Aren't you cold?" Ianto asked, uncurling himself and draping the covers over Henry, pulling him close so they could share body heat.

Henry grinned and slid his cool leg between Ianto's warmer ones, cuddling as close to Ianto as he could. The brunet lifted his head and kissed Ianto softly, lazily sliding his tongue into his mouth.

They were in no rush; the Doctor was out for the evening and all the other members of the staff had been given the day off, leaving just Henry and Ianto alone in the house.

Ianto ran one hand down Henry's back, cupping his naked arse and dragging him closer. When they broke for air, Ianto pulled back and looked into the other man's gorgeous blue eyes. "I love you, Henry," he whispered.

The smile he received in response was almost bright enough to light up an entire room. Henry leant back down, capturing Ianto's lips in a kiss more passionate than the ones previously. "I love you too, Ianto."

As Ianto rolled them over, pinning Henry to the mattress, neither of them knew the horrors that were quickly approaching.

x

A cold wind blew through the yard, swirling around him and whipping his long coat around his legs. There was a full moon and somewhere in the distance a dog howled loudly, its lone voice floating on the silent night air.

Ianto stood as still as a statue, staring down at the gravestone in front of him. In the previous thirty hours so much had changed about the young man; his demeanour, attitude and his mortality.

Gunshots and pain flooded his memory and he closed his eyes, turning away from the headstone and trying to block out the pain. He didn't remember much about the events leading up to his death, mostly feelings; fear, anger and then hatred.

A hand landed on his shoulder but he didn't jump; he had known he was being watched all along.

"You can't be here for much longer," the Doctor stated, moving to stand beside Ianto. "It's almost sunrise."

"You said the sunlight won't kill me," the newly turned vampire retorted, a petulant challenge in his voice.

The Doctor nodded his head. "It won't," he conceded, "but you've only just been turned, you're still weak. The intensity of the sunlight will drain you for days."

Silence fell over them once more and Ianto turned back to the gravestone. Re-reading the words engraved once more, he felt another wash of anger and hatred flow over him.

"Why me?" he suddenly demanded, asking the same question he had asked several times in the preceding hours. "He should have been the one you saved. He was the one worth saving!"

The Doctor sighed sadly and lowered his head. "We've already discussed this, Ianto," he reminded him carefully.

"Then tell me again!" Ianto screamed, his voice unnaturally loud in the silence graveyard. "Tell me why I'm so special that you couldn't let me die with him!" he pointed down at Henry's gravestone angrily.

The older vampire placed his hands on Ianto's shoulders, turning him so they were facing each other. "He was already dead, Ianto," he whispered, cupping Ianto's face with his hands. "There was nothing I could do. Grieve for him, grieve as long as you want, but don't let it consume you. The grief will drive you mad if you let it."

Ianto's blue eyes turned silver and a hardened expression slipped onto his face. "What about the desire for revenge?" he countered.

The Doctor sighed again and rested his forehead against Ianto's. "Revenge is almost as bad as grief. It's my fault Henry is dead; my enemies stole his – and your – lives, believe me when I say I will deal with them."

Ianto snorted with laughter and pulled away from the Doctor, taking a step back and fastening his long coat against the cold. "How can you deal with them then you don't even know who they _were?"_

"I will find out," the Doctor assured him. "Our community is tight knit, word of this is bound to get out. We will deal with them in time."

Ianto shook his head. "I'm sorry, Doctor, but that's not good enough. I thank you for saving my life, but…"

"You won't be able to survive without me, Ianto," the Doctor implored, taking a step closer to Ianto. "If you survive the thirst for revenge, you'll be driven insane by the thirst for blood instead."

Ianto looked up, meeting the Doctor's eyes with his own empty pools. "If I don't survive then I shall consider it a blessing," he replied.

Rain began to fall from the sky and he pulled his collar up high to prevent the rain from sliding down. He cast one last look at the gravestone bearing his love's name.

"Goodbye, Doctor," he said evenly, looking back at his Sire. "I will return one day, when I have taken my revenge on the person that took my life away from me."

The Doctor watched helplessly as Ianto left the cemetery, coat billowing around him as he walked. He hoped that the young vampire would survive the overwhelming desire for revenge long enough to realise how wonderful a gift he'd been granted with.

The End


End file.
